


How far I'll go

by itried



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pining Keith (Voltron), They're both a mess, allura is a goddess, allura would like to make out with shiro but shiro's too busy texting keith not to strangle lance, if you're not obsessed with moana you should be js, keith is drunk, lance is insecure, matchmaker allura, so she decides to take matters into her own hands, stupid boys in love, too many references to disney's moana because i'm obsessed so I made lance obsessed, very minor shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried
Summary: Keith had tried not to care about Lance at all, to ignore him, but Lance was just. So much. Everything about the way Lance acted seemed to scream  notice me  at Keith and, now that he started, he just couldn't stop. Lance was so colourful and loud, full of challenges. Lance's challenges were often very stupid, sure, but they were always fun. And what made it more fun was knowing that he somehow could get under Lance's skin just as much as Lance got under his. It gets less fun when Lance starts singing cheesy Disney songs at the top of his lungs because the asshole knows the walls between their apartments are thin and he does it on purpose so Keith will get the goddamn song stuck on his head for the rest of the week, and god, Keith hates him so much. He can't stop complaining about Lance's face, his voice, his hands, his hair, and his voice  again  because Lance chooses that exact moment to blast the soundtrack from Moana from his room, half singing, half shouting the lyrics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pichitinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/gifts).



> for my beautiful soulmate because after years of her reading/betaing fics I write about ships she hates/doesn't really ship, we have a ship in common and it's klance and I'll never stop crying I'm so emotional I love you so much soulmate you mean the world to me

"I hate him so much." Keith says, more to his own glass than to Allura because he's sure she's sick of hearing him complain about Lance. Everyone is. Even Shiro has betrayed him and fallen asleep during one of his fuck-Lance-and-his-dumb-face-and-his-voice-and-his-love-for-disney rants before. 

"Yeah?" But she prompts him and pours him more wine. 

"Yeah." On one hand, Keith's a bit suspicious of why she's enabling him so much; Allura was always complaining about how bad their rivalry was for their friend group. But, on the other hand, he likes that she's now indulging him, and he doesn't really care why. He likes that he can talk shit about Lance to someone who isn't Shiro because Shiro makes him feel _guilty_ for not trying hard enough or something, which is utter bullshit.

Keith did try to get along with Lance. They even had a bonding moment, once. Sure, they had been a little drunk that night, but it still happened. They teamed up to defeat Pidge's reign of terror as Poker champion last thanksgiving, Lance had smiled his stupid, bright, beautiful smile, beaming at him, and said they made a great team, but then had the audacity not to remember anything the next morning.

Keith had even tried not to care about Lance at all, to ignore him, but Lance was just. So much. Everything about the way Lance acted seemed to scream _notice me_ at Keith and, now that he started, he just couldn't stop. Lance was so colourful and loud, full of challenges and Keith could never back down from a challenge. He couldn't, and quite frankly, he didn't really want to. Lance's challenges were often very stupid, sure, but they were always fun. And what made it more fun was knowing that he somehow could get under Lance's skin just as much as Lance got under his. It gets less fun when Lance starts singing cheesy Disney songs at the top of his lungs while showering because the asshole knows the walls between their apartments are thin and he does it on purpose so Keith will get the goddamn song stuck on his head for the rest of the week, and god, Keith hates him so much. He thinks about how annoying Lance is, how loud and childish and petty he acts, Keith tries to focus on everything, anything that's wrong with the other, and to validate it, he repeats it aloud to Allura. He complains about Lance's face, his voice, his hands, his hair, and his voice _again_ because Lance chooses that exact moment to blast the soundtrack from Moana from his room, half singing, half shouting the lyrics.

And sure, Moana was a great movie, but Lance is an awful singer. 

"See what I have to deal with every day?" Keith groans into his hands."I can't do it anymore."

"You shouldn't have to." Allura nods at him, pouring more wine and that's weird because Keith doesn't even remember the last time he saw the bottom of his glass. "You should go to his place and give him a piece of your mind!"

"Yeah?" Keith downs his wine in one go and it does sound like a good idea. "Yeah!" He loves fighting with Lance.

"Right away!" She takes the glass from his hand and when he pouts, gives him the bottle. It's their fifth, or something. He's not really counting. "Off you go." 

"Yeah, I'll just go and tell him he's such a... and then I'll... and he'll...uh, wait!" He turns around, and goes off to his desk, searching for pen and paper. He scribbles for a while. It probably takes longer than he intended, but he finally comes up with an insult he's happy with, in his inebriated state. Then he hands it over to Allura.

She can't help the smile that takes over her entire face when she reads Keith's handwriting. There are a few words scratched and his handwriting is awful, but one can definitely read _YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH BEING SO FUCKING NOISY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HOT_

Keith grins back at her, proud of his note because that's just another thing he hates most about Lance. He's so hot. No one should be allowed to be that hot, so that will show him.

xxx

Allura bails on him as soon as he slips the note under Lance's door with a smile and cries of "Yes, amazing! Now when you two oblivious idiots make up and make out later try texting anyone but Shiro because we'll be busy celebrating my promotion at work!" She even gives him a thumbs up. "I'm so proud of you for taking the first step, Keith, I always believed in you!" And then she's gone and Keith's standing outside Lance's apartment, suddenly very aware that he's very, very, _very_ drunk and stupid and god, he's the stupidest, he should know that drinking with Allura was never a good idea. Not after she outdrank everyone at Lance's sister's wedding. Twice. 

Keith should have known. He should have known it was a set up, Allura and the others were always teasing his and Lance's non existing relationship, and prompting him to do something about it. Well _that_ had been something. Allura had just made him admit he had feelings for Lance, not only rivalry related feelings, but real feelings, romantic-slash-sexual-slash-stupid-slash-the-kind-that-could-ruin-their-friendship-Keith-didn't-know-he-valued-so-much-but-he-does feelings.

He drops to his knees and lies on the ground so he can try to pull the note back from the inside, but the movement's too quick and his head spins and Lance's still singing and this is absolutely the worst day of his life. He can see the note. It's close, but completely out of his reach; he can't squeeze his fingers through the gap to get it back. 

He can't get it back. It's over, it's done. He tried bonding with Lance, he tried hating Lance, and, when none of these worked, he tried burying the feelings deep down and playing along with this stupid rivalry, he really did, but it didn't work out, so okay. Okay, cool. He just can never ever face Lance again. Cool. He can always go back to his shack in the desert. Having friends and a boyfriend is very overrated, all Keith really needs is his bike. He was happy, but then Shiro had to come take him away, getting him to re-apply to the Garrison, introducing him to his group of friends and now he'd have to forget about Lance all over again. 

Forgetting about Lance was easy the first time around, Lance was just some loud asshole who wanted to race all the time. Now it's gonna be a bit more difficult because Keith will also have to forget that Lance's favorite color is blue and that he sucks at video games, but is the best at board games, that he always does a facial before going to bed, that he promised to bring Keith along next holidays because it was a tragedy that Keith has never seen the sea and that there's no place in the world as beautiful as Veradero Beach... How could Keith forget how fun and kind and beautiful Lance was, despite still being a loud asshole who wanted to race all the time.

He couldn't even make himself forget the lyrics to Moana's "How far I'll go" because Lance just wouldn't. stop. singing. it. 

Keith groaned, feeling very sorry for himself. Leaving it all behind would be very hard, but he'll have to suck it up and do it. He'll do it. Just... As soon as he manages to get up from the floor. And he'll get up from the floor when the world stops fucking spinning. Or he might just postpone all these plans in order to throw up first, who knows. The idea of puking just outside Lance's apartment pleases him a little. Serves Lance right for being noisy _and_ hot. Ha. 

He tries another quick glance in the direction of the note, but doesn't see it anymore, instead he sees a pair of boots, inside the apartment, and then the door is opening. Keith's body moves before he can even realize what's happening and suddenly he's on his feet, and Lance's standing right in front of him. He's not singing anymore. He's holding Keith's note in his hands and silently reading it. 

A second passes. Lance's eyebrow raises. Two seconds passes, three, four. Keith braces himself.

"How dare you?" Lance finally speaks and Keith is half relieved Lance isn't laughing at him, but anger isn't exactly a better response, and it still hurts. "How dare call my singing noise? I'll have you know I'm a great singer!" 

Wait.

"Oh, my god, I'm so mad at you!" Lance throws his hands up and the note falls to the floor. Ah, there it is. They're back on track, Lance's mad and he's going to reject Keith and break his heart, and.. "I can't believe we could have been making out this whole time instead of pining like stupid fucking... Oh my god, Keith, you asshole!" 

Wait. 

"Do you know how long I've been pining over you and your stupid mullet? No you obviously don't, ugh." Lance doesn't wait, he doesn't stop. "This is amazing, this is great! Best day, ever, and... Uh, Keith, you alright there, buddy? You look like you're about to..." 

Keith pukes right on Lance's lion slippers. 

"Ah, there it is." Lance bangs his head against the wall. "Well, okay, you're obviously drunk and I'm an idiot, ha. Haha." He says, smiling, but there's something wrong with his smile. It doesn't reach his eyes and it's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. "Well, okay, let me get you back to your bed, and the sooner we get back to our apartments, the sooner we can pretend this never happened, yay."

Wait. No. No, no, nononono.

"No!" Keith yells louder than it was probably necessary, but he has a point to make. "You don't get to do this to me again! You don't get to fucking pretend this bonding moment never happened!"

"What?" Lance just stares at him for a few seconds, but then he's yelling back at Keith's face, just as loudly. "Keith, you're drunk out of your mind, and you just threw up on me, how is this a bonding moment?"

"Yeah, but..." Well, the vomiting was less than ideal, Keith has to give him that, but it doesn't change what just happened. "But before that I told you I liked you and you told me you liked me back and it is a bonding moment, it's the best bonding moment ever!"

"You're so fucking drunk!" Lance's shaking. 

"And so were you when you told me we made a good team last thanksgiving!" Keith retorts and grabs him by the collar. "You were drunk but you meant it, right?" He takes a deep breath and his voice cracks. "Right?"

"Of course I meant it." Lance's voice lowers to a whisper. 

"And so do I." Keith says, his voice softens, but his grip doesn't. "I like you. If you don't believe me, you can always ask me again tomorrow, okay?"

Lance takes his hand to where Keith's resting, intertwining their fingers, but he doesn't answer. 

"Or like, ask Allura. I've been complaining about how much I like you to her the entire night."

That gets Lance to laugh. 

"God, I can't stop complaining about your mullet to Hunk. It's put a permanent strain on our friendship." 

"Sorry." Keith murmurs, a little groggy, and it makes Lance laugh again. It's a nice sound, beautiful, rhythmic.

"If you really were sorry, you'd let me cut it. Now come on, samurai, let's get you to bed." 

"Your bed." Keith pulls him inside.

"Wow, buy me dinner first." Lance tries to sound nonchalant, but Keith's so close he can actually feel his cheeks heat up.

"Not letting you out of my sight or you might forget the bonding moment."

"Fine, you lunatic. Get inside, drink some water, brush your teeth, while I clean your vomit off of my mat." Lance steps aside so Keith can enter the apartment.

A few minutes later, when he's done with cleaning, Lance closes the door and, with his heart pounding on his chest, he enters his bedroom, but he just melts when he sees Keith drooling on his favorite pillow. It's one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen and he used to live by the beach in one of the most beautiful cities in the world. 

Slowly, he lays down next to Keith, extremely careful not to touch any part of his body, but allows himself to dream the most amazing dreams. 

xxx 

Keith wakes up to pain. His head throbs and aches and is threatening to explode any second now. It's hell. It's the worst hangover he has ever had, in his life, and a part of him wants his head to explode just so he can be put out of his misery. Then he notices two aspirins and a glass of water by the bed and takes them in one go. 

It takes a while for the pills to work and for the memories to come back fully, but when it does, he's quick to get on his feet because he's not in his apartment, he's in Lance's and Lance's not there and he's about to freak out when he smells pancakes. 

He slowly walks out of the bedroom to the living room, to find Lance setting the table. "Hey." He tries. 

"Hey." Lance almost drops the cup of coffee he's holding. 

It's horrible. Awkward as fuck. 

Maybe that was a bad idea. Keith was drunk last night, he didn't know what he was saying or doing or feeling, he's a mess and Lance's a mess and maybe it's better if he just tries to let go. 

"Thanks for, you know, letting me crash, and, uh..." He says, heading, for the door. 

"What can I say, except you're welcome?" Lance shrugs, and Keith _freezes._

A second passes, then two, three, four. Keith turns to him. 

"For the tide, the sun, the sky?" He completes, and god, he hates singing, but it's absolutely worth it for the smile that takes over Lance's entire face. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okaaaaaaaaaay." Lance takes his cue, singing the next line, but Keith shushes him. 

"Stop, I'm hungover. Just savor the moment, because it will never ever happen again." 

They both grin at each other, and Keith takes a deep breath. This is all very stupid. It's stupid how much he likes Lance. 

"Speaking of how much you drank yesterday..." Lance starts, averting his gaze. "Uh, you asked me to ask you something today if you recall." 

"Yeah, I do." Keith breathes in again. "And the answer is no." He pauses, and then walks right towards Lance, finally ending the distance between them. "No, I can't believe we spent so much time pining for each other when we could have been making out this entire time." 

"Fuck you." Lance says, his voice cracking. "For that fucking pause, oh my god." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"The pause you did, you waited on purpose, between the no and the..." Lance tries to explain, but this time Keith doesn't pause, he doesn't wait; he charges forward, capturing Lance's lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I initially planned this as a drabble but then lance got really insecure and keith got mad and they were screaming at each other and I had to fix it and when I noticed I had 2,5k words???????????? I'm the writer but I have no control over these stupid boys Is2g they're so stubborn and dumb
> 
> I'm [ notagoodplace4gods ](http://notagoodplace4gods.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, drop by to talk/scream about klance/send me prompts anytime <3


End file.
